Heavy Love
by littlee0618
Summary: A missing scene from Waiting For Superman. Finn and Rachel's first date at his apartment.


AN: I know, I know, not a Superman update. But good news! This smut-filled romp takes place IN the Waiting For Superman universe. A smutty night like this doesn't belong in the actual physical story, but I wanted to show you more of their budding relationship. So thus, this was born. I hope you enjoy it. Title and opening lyric belong to Lea Michele. Finn and Rachel belong to Fox and RIB.

* * *

 **Heavy Love.**

 _"Dear Lover, put another pill upon my tongue. Forever wrap me in your heavy love," - Heavy Love - Lea Michele  
_  
When the cab pulled up to Finn's apartment building, Rachel felt her heart start to race. She bit her lip as she looked up at the tall building, and a certain nervousness started to bubble under her skin. She was here to see Finn, here because he had called - wanted to see her, wanted extra time with her. The girls were out on sleepovers and she had planned to catch up on readings and get ahead on some homework before her parents came in for Thanksgiving in a few days. She hadn't given it a second thought when he asked, saying yes and when as he chuckled on the other line. And now she was here, in front of his building, pinching herself because she was quickly reminded that she had never been here before. And her nerves started all over again. Every date, every meeting had been at her place or a restaurant. There was something symbolic here, and it caused her to flush with heat.

He had offered to come get her, but she insisted she would meet him at his apartment. She assumed dinner was on the agenda but she didn't know where, or what, so she hoped her black leggings and oversized blouse would be suitable enough for whatever they were doing. In all honesty, the extra time with him and the change of scenery from her own apartment was enough to make this one of her favourite nights. And she hadn't even seen him yet.

She paid the cab driver, leaving him a few dollars for a tip because his driving hadn't made her sick to her stomach as many previous cab rides had. She adjusted her jacket so it wasn't bunched and slung her purse over her shoulder as she walked into the building, the butterflies in her stomach taking flight with each step she took towards the intercom. She had stuck a piece of paper with his intercom number scribbled on it, into the side pocket of her jacket. She pulled it out and tried to ignore the shaking of her finger tips before she dialed the number on the pad.

"Hello?" his voice came through crisp and clear and the butterflies reacted in kind. What was happening to her? Why was she so nervous? This was _Finn._

"Hey, it's me," she whispered. She bit the inside of her cheek and hoped he recognized her voice, it sounded higher than usual to her.

"Hey Rach, come on in," he smiled as he hit the buzzer. She was met with a large zapping sound and a click, as the door to the main entry way of the apartment building unlocked. She took the hint and walked in, heading straight for the elevator in front of her.

The ride up was shorter, faster than she expected and before she knew what was happening or where she was going she was standing in front of his door - willing herself to knock on the door. When she finally managed to work up the courage, it only took two knocks before the door opened from the other side.

Finn stood in front of her, jeans and a black polo shirt covering his torso. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled softly in return. She clutched the strap of her purse a bit as he moved back to let her in.

"Come on in," he smiled. She nodded gently, following him inside. Her eyes tried to stealthily look around the entryway without him noticing as she hung on to her purse, clutching the strap nervously. He seemed to sense the growing nerves in her stomach, and in kind reached out to touch her hand gently. "I'm glad you came."

With the touch of his fingers and the soft words, all of her nervousness seemed to dissipate. She let go of her purse and maneuvered it so she could put it down. She gasped only slightly when he pulled her towards him in an effortless move and chuckled a bit when she came to a stop against his chest. She only had time to suck in a breath before his lips descended to place a soft kiss on hers. It was slow, gentle and quick and over much too fast for her liking. Rachel let a small smile play on her lips when they pulled apart.

"I'm glad I came too," she grinned in a way that must have looked pretty cheesy, but nothing seemed to matter when she was around Finn.

Finn smiled as he passed her a glass of red wine. He had ordered dinner for them from the Italian place they had had their first date, and had it delivered so it was warm when she arrived.

"This is really nice," Rachel complimented. They stood in the kitchen for a few minutes and she couldn't help but take a sip of the wine he had offered her. She was admiring the kitchen, small like her own but definitely more updated and upscale. She couldn't help but notice the things that made this, in fact, Finn's place. She smiled a bit as she took another sip of her red wine.

He smiled right back at her. "I took a chance. I didn't know if you were a red wine girl, or white wine. But red goes better with the dinner I ordered, so I took some liberties," he smiled. He took her hand gently and tugged her away from the counter she was leaning on to follow him into the living room. He was quite proud of himself, he had done it all on his own - and it looked pretty good if he did say so. He'd found a picnic blanket he'd been given one year as a teacher gift, stuffed in the back of his linen closet for who knows how long. He'd surrounded the area with pillows, forgone the candles and light the gas fire place in the corner as it was a cooler November evening.

"Finn," she whispered.

Dinner was spread out on the coffee table, plates ready to be used with utensils wrapped up.

He smiled at her reaction, taking a moment to press a kiss to her cheek that lingered for a moment. "You've had a hard week," he whispered against her skin. "I thought you could use a nice night in with no stress," he murmured as he placed one more kiss on her cheek before he led her over to the picnic blanket. He helped her sit down amongst the pillows, taking careful precautions not to spill the wine before sitting down beside her. He smiled when she looked at him, a look of content on her features.

"Finn, this is..." she whispered as she looked from the food, to the fire place, to him and back around. "This is too much...this is too much perfect..." she whispered. She took a sip of her wine to stop the emotion from bubbling in her voice.

"No," he smiled with a shake of his head. "It's just right," he grinned as he followed her lead and took a sip of wine. "Just right for you."

She blushed at his words and looked down, picking at the imaginary lint ball she saw on the blanket beneath her. She was hungry, and the food smelled amazing and she just soaked in the feeling of being there, with Finn, with no pressing time restraints or audiences. He had made the perfect choice.

"Shall we eat?" he smiled as he shuffled a bit so he was closer to the table he had moved to create the space. "I ordered from that same restaurant..."

"...as our first official date," she smiled softly at the gesture.

He nodded. "And I got the lasagna..."

She chuckled softly. "I guess I really have to get on making mine for you then, huh?"

He only shrugged with a laugh as he passed her a plate.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but laugh heartily at his words, listening intently to the story of when he moved in to his apartment. She took a sip of the second glass of wine he had poured her and smiled as he flailed his arms back as he talked about how his best friend and step-brother got into it about his choice in couch.

"I like your couch," she smiled as she leaned back against it. It was black, overstuffed, and from where she was sitting on the floor was comfortable to lean against.

"I like it too," he grinned. "It's why I picked it. But that's not a good enough reason for Kurt," he chuckled as he took another sip of his wine. "You'll meet him this weekend," he added as he moved over to put the glass down on the table.

She nodded. Rachel took a sip of her wine as well, finishing off the last of the what was in her glass.

"Good?"

She nodded a little bit before she put it down on the table beside his. When she sat back down on the floor, she spread her legs out in front of her with her legs crossed at the ankles. Instead of leaning back on the couch, she chose in that moment to lay her head on his shoulder. The position wasn't something new, they had been in situations like this before. But tonight felt different. She didn't know what it was about - or how it was different, but there were goose bumps on her arms and a heat to her cheeks that just told her - this was right.

Finn's fingers were slowly running up and down her arm as they sat there. She felt comfortable in that moment, felt a draw to close her eyes as he traced her arm. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes slowly and turned to look up at him. He turned his head slowly to her, as if he knew she was looking at him. She felt the familiar warmth spread through her when she saw the smile on his face and she immediately reached up and placed a gently kiss on the side of his mouth.

When it was over and she pulled away, she immediately wanted to do it again.

* * *

She gasped against his lips when he pulled away from her. They were laying side by side on the floor, amongst the blankets and pillows he had laid out for their dinner picnic. She licked her lips slowly as he stared at her, his hand coming up to push back her hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his thumb traced down her cheek and to her lips.

She didn't have a response. She had gone years without hearing those words come from sincere lips; and she looked down to where her own hands were rested on his chest.

"You're pretty handsome yourself," she whispered with a grin.

When he captured her lips again, she gasped against the feeling and immediately gave herself into him. She responded in kind, her lips moving over his in a dance that she was quickly becoming both accustomed and addicted to. His hands danced down her neck, his touch light and tender that she almost wanted to cry. Her own hands wandered to his hips, grabbing hold of the belt loops on his waist for anchorage.

Finn was the first to pull away from her, but his hands remained grasped against the small of her back. She felt the pressure from his palms and had never felt so safe and wanted in her lifetime.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly against her skin as his lips nipped at the end of her jaw.

"It's more than okay," she sighed breathlessly. She could feel him smile against her skin, and it was almost enough for it to feel like his lips were being tattooed on her skin. His lips slowed as they traveled from her jaw to her neck. She tugged her fingers in the loops of his pants and let out a gasp at the feeling of his lips, sucking her skin until she was sure he left a mark. She was okay with it. So okay with it. Her own hands broke from the loops and traveled down, tentatively touching his bottom. Her hands shook as she touched him, feeling him under the palms of her hands, did funny things to the way she was feeling.

"Rach," he whispered as his lips came down to her collarbone, and he placed gentle kisses along the exposed skin he found there.

She pushed back on him just then, in order to put space between them for the briefest moment.

"Rachel," he whispered. "We can..."

She stopped him then, placing a finger on his lips for a moment before she let go and reached down to the bottom of her shirt. She fisted the hem and pulled it over her head, exposing the simple black bra she was wearing under her dark purple blouse.

"Baby," he whispered. Finn traced his fingers over her collar bone gently, travelling down to her breast when he reached the other side. He let out a breath before he leaned down and pressed a desperate kiss to her lips to which she responded in kind.

She kissed him back, and his inflamed hands traveled over her chest lightly, not pressing, not grabbing. Just...exploring. She felt her heart start to race and her body warm with his touches. Her abdomen tensed when she felt him travel over her stomach. She waited for the shock, for him to pull away from her - ask her to redress. Her stomach was littered with stretch marks. Brody had hated them. Her stomach was covered in scars, burn marks that almost seemed like they were inflicted a life time ago.

But he never once flinched. Instead, she shivered as he moved himself into a position that allowed his lips to follow his hands, maneuvering her onto her back so she was comfortable. She whimpered when she felt his lips gently kiss along the marks, first the silvery lines from having her girls and then he found the scars.

"Baby," he whispered as he traced them with his fingers first, and then his lips. His kisses were soft, slow and deliberate. Her hands shook from the feelings he was bringing up in her, feelings she had long been denied.

His lips traveled back up, skirting around the underwire of her bra as he made his way back up her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he reached her lips and placed a soft, opened mouthed kiss on to her lips. She moaned as his hands ran up and down her sides, moving over her soft skin in even strides.

She gasped when they pulled away. She looked at him intently and bit her lip. He smiled softly and gently leaned forward to pull her lip from her mouth. She took the moment to place a kiss on his thumb and was rewarded when he let out a shuddered breath.

Her own hands traveled down his body as his lips started their routine once more on her neck. She gasped when he bit down on her pulse point again, this time using his tongue to soothe the mark. Her fingers met the bottom of his polo, and gently started to tug it up his torso. He got the hint at the tug, and sat up slightly to pull it over his head. She felt like she couldn't blink as she looked at him - in front of her. His strong chest caused her heart to flutter and her mouth to go dry. She ran her fingers slowly up and down his skin, smiling softly when she saw goose bumps rising on his skin. She lifted her head slowly and placed a kiss on his chest, square in the middle.

He smiled down at her softly, letting his own eyes rake over her body as she sat up to meet him, chest to chest. His hands grasped her shoulders as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her, more urgency bleeding through their touch as their chests met, only restricted by the fabric of her bra. His fingers danced along her shoulders, sliding under the strap of the black bra and gently tugging it down. She gasped, and he waited with baited breath for her to ask him to stop. She closed her eyes and swallowed as he repeated the action with her other strap, before dragging his fingers between the valley of her breasts to undo the front clasp. She let out a slow breath as the garment released, only inhaling again as he dropped it behind them and in a quick moment the warm palms of his hands were on her chest. The moan she let out at the feeling of his touch caused a growing ache to rush through her. It was only the first touch, but she desperately wanted more.

"Finn," she whimpered as his fingers gently cupped her breasts, his thumbs flickering over her nipples. The ache grew, and she felt like she was growing warm. He hadn't even done anything more than touch her skin, and she felt like she could float away. Her eyes closed when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger slightly, another moan slipping from her lips. "Finn..."

He pulled away for a moment, sitting back so he could look at her. His eyes were dark and she moved her legs gently under his gaze. He bent over to slide his arms under her to pick her up.

"No," she whispered as she reached up and locked around his neck, pulling him closer. She spread her legs to cradle him. He looked at her alarmed but she offered him a small smile. "I want to stay here," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed his lips again.

Finn pressed his lips to hers as her fingers moved to the back of his head, playing with the small hairs she found at the nape of his neck. He pressed his weight into her, and she gasped as she felt him against her - his weight welcome, an anchor - wanted.

Her thighs tightened around him as his hands moved around them, cupping her bottom over her leggings and pulling her into him. She moaned as he pressed her flush against him, his skin against her upper body warm, but the heat she could feel from his lower body made her flush.

His hands were everywhere, touching her everywhere in what felt like nanoseconds. His hands slipped beneath the barrier her leggings provided, and caused her to rock against him as he squeezed her bottom over her plain black boy shorts. She knew he was taking his time, and she appreciated that so much - more than he would ever understand...but she was starting to burn from his touches, from the inside out and she just needed him to pick up the pace even if it was just for a moment.

"Finn," she whispered as he pushed her underwear down. She whimpered as she felt her bottom hit the picnic blanket under them.

"Rach," he whispered softly as his hands moved up and down her legs, reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips.

"Finn," she whimpered again as his finger tips traveled towards the inside of her thighs. She jolted at the feeling, but sighed when she was used to it. She leaned her head back on the edge of the couch and closed her eyes, trying to will him to touch her where she wanted. But he seemed to be avoiding the area, and it was driving her crazy. "Please..."

He looked down at her, placing a kiss on the edge of her jaw. He trailed his lips to her chin, gently nipping before he continued to kiss her softly. His hands continued to burn over her skin. She pressed herself into him, trying to cool the ache. "Please...please..." she whimpered. She reached between them and touched his hand gently, trying to pull it over to where she needed it the most.

She almost cried when he felt his fingertips gently touch her, and his fingers retracted for a moment.

"No no," she cried. She used her own hands to cup the sides of his cheeks, and ran her thumbs under his eyes. "Please," she whispered softly. "Touch me..." she whimpered.

He sucked in a breath at her words, and for a moment she thought this might be it.

But Finn's slow, deliberate movements returned and she moaned loudly when his fingers found her folds. He lurched forward and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips to swallow her moans. Her back arched when as he touched her, leaving her to gasp when she ripped her lips from his. A moan left her lips as he moved his fingers inside of her. His thumb found her clit and she jolted at the feeling.

She felt his eyes on her intently as he applied more pressure, moving his fingers a little faster. She gasped against the way he was making her feel. He was electing feelings within her that she could only think had been dormant for so long. She felt herself tighten around his fingers as the ache inside of her grew to almost unstoppable heights. She moved her legs desperately against his waist, trying to rest her feet on his waist, get to his pants and boxers...anything. The ache was burning her from the inside out, the explosion so close - but she wanted, needed...needed it to be with him. She dragged her hands up his back and dug her fingers into his back. She pushed her hips into him as she scraped her fingernails down his back. "Pleaase...Finnn..." she whimpered.

He stopped his movements, and gently pulled back. "Rach..."

"It's okay," she whispered. She moved her legs, tightening them and pulling him closer to her. Her fingers went to his belt loop and she tried to undo them, but she struggled from the angle she was laying. "Please..." she begged softly before biting her lip again. "I want this," she whispered.

Finn nodded in that moment, pushing her hands away gently and pushing down on his jeans, taking his boxers with them. She felt a rush of heat flood her body, more than before if that was even possible. She whimpered as she watched him, her body writhing on the blanket as she was confronted with the image of a naked Finn in front of her for the first time.

And she never wanted anything more, in that moment. She reached out for him and clutched his shoulders with her hands and tugged him close. She let him cover her body with his again as his lips found hers and pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to her lips. Her hands dragged themselves down his shoulders, running over his shoulder blades and clutching his body to hers, pressing him close. She rocked against him, feeling him against her and desperately wanting to feel him.

He thrust against her and he moaned when his penis rubbed against her folds. "Rach," he whispered, gently pulling her hair away so he could lave at her neck. She moved her head so he could have better access, while her hands fell down from his shoulders, and journeyed down to touch him. She moaned when she finally laid her hands on him, and closed her eyes as his breathing seemed to get harsher as she moved his hand up and down his shaft slowly.

Rachel's eyes darted open when she felt his hand leave her hips, and slowly capture hers to stop her increasing movements. She looked up at him, and her breath caught in her throat when she caught the look in his eyes. If it was possible, they got darker in the time they had been laying there with each other. She bit her lip as he leaned and placed a soft, slow kiss, turning her briefly so they were once against side by side. His hand slowly slipped up her body, starting at her hip and moving up to her shoulder, causing her to shiver before it traveled back down. He came to rest just under her bottom on her thigh and gently pulled her leg so it was over his hip.

"Are you sure?" he asked with stunted breath. He used his hand to push her hair back from her eyes. She felt the tenderness in his touch and it almost made her cry.

"I'm never been more sure of anything," she whispered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. But he pulled away quickly.

"I'll get something..." he breathed when they were a breath apart. She whined and tried to hold herself tighter to him. She shook her head.

"It's...it's okay," she whispered before she leaned her head in and placed another kiss on his lips. He kept his eyes open for a moment, before leaning in close and pulling her tight against him. He trusted her.

He moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back to gently hold her, while his other hand positioned his manhood at her entrance.

The air was thick and hot as she took a few deep breaths and she closed her eyes as she felt him finally push inside of her.

"Oh my God," Finn gasped as he just stayed still for a moment. The immensity of what had just happened sunk in for both of them at different speeds.

Rachel felt like all of the breath had been sucked from her lungs, and she tightened the hold she had on his shoulders as she tried to calm her racing heart - thought there was no use.

"Rachel," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, moving his hips slightly to test himself. She could only moan in response, feeling him inside of her and moving was more than she could bear in that moment.

"Shit," she moaned as she pushed her heel into his bum in that moment, pushing him further inside. She moaned as he cupped her bottom, using his fingers to knead the skin there.

It was like time stopped for her, the moment he slipped inside. She tried to meet him thrust for thrust but as time went on, she was starting to grow tired, her leg aching. But her tiredness did nothing to stop the ache that was quickly morphing to the wild fire he had ignited earlier with just his fingers. She felt the harsh puff of his breath in her ear as he moved against her, and moaned when she felt him cup her breast in his hand. The sweat was sticking to her forehead as she desperately fought to stay in control. She wanted to come with him, wanted them to reach the heights of ecstasy together. She was beginning to feel an unfamiliar coil in her stomach and she clutched his shoulders harder as he rolled them over so she was on top. The quick change in position caused him to slip against her walls and it was like nothing she had felt. She moaned tightly as she placed her hands, palm down on his chest as she started to move her hips.

"Shit babe," he whispered as he moved his hands to her hips. His own breath sounded harsh and laboured to her ears. When she was steady she sat up more, using her hands to move her hair behind her shoulders. The movement caused Finn to lick his lips as he looked up at her, and part of her took a moment to enjoy it.

But it only lasted a second. The burn inside her was reaching new heights and she had to move to relieve it. If she could. She started to move faster as he leaned up and gently tugged on her breasts, bringing her down so they were face to face. He moved his hands to her bottom and pulled her down closer and closer, forcing her to ride him faster and faster until the explosion hit her right behind the eyes and she ripped her mouth away from his with a loud moan.

"Shit," he whispered as he felt the after effects of his own orgasm flow through his body as he clutched her to him as she came down.

"That was..." she whimpered against his skin, placing a soft kiss on his sticky skin while trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't have words to describe how she felt in that moment, how he made her feel.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he ran his finger up and down her arm slowly.

"I'm more than okay," she whispered. "And I have a bit of jelly legs," she laughed softly. When her chuckle died down, she lifted her face to look at him and placed a kiss on his chin. "Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her confused. "Thank you?" he repeated. She nodded and just snuggled her head under his chin. She used her fingers to draw pictures on his chest.

This must be what heaven felt like, she wondered.

"I didn't think there was a word to describe how I feel right now, but...heaven seems like a good description," he laughed with a rumble in his chest.

"Oh my God, did I say that out loud?" she whispered as her face went red. She turned her head to bury it in his chest.

"It's okay," he chuckled. He gently tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. 


End file.
